


Dancers

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Bitto - Freeform, Changhyun - Freeform, Dancing, Hwanhee - Freeform, Hwanhee is a stripper, M/M, Stripper, Stripper AU, Up10tion - Freeform, best lapdance of his life, im heated let me pass pls, yes - Freeform, you're welcome honey10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Changhyun gets the best lap dance of his life from the best stripper in the city.





	Dancers

All those times Changhyun would come home from work annoyed or agitated time and time again were the reason he was here. His friends had noticed how his job affected his mood and thought it wasn't any way to live, so now because of that he's sitting in the middle of a small, dim room waiting for a lap dance. The floor looked like black marble and the chair he was in matched it, thought it was obviously opposite in feeling. He had no idea why he agreed to this so quickly. His body was quite comfortable in comparison to his mind, which didn't know what to expect, or who to expect. His friends had told Changhyun that they got him one of the best strippers in the city...but because of this being his first experience in this kind of club, he didn't even know what that meant. He spread his hands out on the tops of his thighs and let out a deep sigh, continuing to look around the room and notice how black the walls were. The neon pink sign behind him gave the room a nice, sensual glow, and seemed to tint the white plumes of fabric hung around the room as decor. It was a high class looking room and the farthest from stingy, so that made Changhyun feel a lot better. He slouched back into the comfortable chair and couldn't keep his mind away from what he's here for. How would the person be dressed? Would they be overly confident? They should be, right? This is their job, so, they should be. Should he be confident? If anything he's embarrassed that he asked for this. He's always been sensitive to these types of things. He isn't easy, but it's easy to turn him on.

His stripper was really good at that. He had just stepped in, pulling Changhyun out of his thoughts quite quickly, to where his eyes were stuck all over him. Changhyun accidentally raked them up and down his entire body. He was wearing tight, leather-like pants that generously conveyed how nice and shapely his legs were, not to mention how good his thighs looked in them. They were decently small but still sexy, toned and thick for his size. The plain white tank top he had on hung off of his body perfectly, his collarbones and shoulders on full display. His eyes widened when the boys hand dropped down to the front of his pants, fitting his thumb under the waistband and tugging away before he rubbed over himself once or twice, then dropping his hand limp. He chuckles. "And we haven't even been acquainted yet." His voice came out smooth and all-knowing through a small smirk. The door clicked shut behind him and he leisurely took a few steps toward Changhyun, his arms swaying at his sides. Changhyun immediately noticed how comfortable he was and how light his steps were, and how the boys eyes were giving him the same type of looks he had given him. His gaze made him want to cover everything when nothing was even showing. "All black...thick legs...wide shoulders, you have everything I like." He compliments, and Changhyun doesn't know how to respond properly, so he doesn't. He swallows hard when the boy takes a few more steps in his direction and stops about a foot from his knees. He's looking directly at his thighs, already imagining them parted around his own and licking his lips because of it. Changhyun's eyes trailed up his body until he was met with the others looking down at him, watching him take him in. "Can I get your name? I'd love to know who's warmth i'm going to feel." Damn, he's being so direct, and Changhyun ate it all up.

"Changhyun."

"Mmm. I'm Hwanhee." He spoke quieter now that he was closer. Changhyun smiled at him a little, making Hwanhee's smile grow. "Is this your first time here?"

"This is um, my first time anywhere, for this sort of thing." Changhyun replies a little nervously, his hands spreading out across his thighs again. Force of habit. Hwanhee notices.

"Well, i'm sure I can make you comfortable. You'd rather have me on your lap though, right?"

Changhyun's eyebrows furrow for a second before he realizes his hands were blocking Hwanhee's seat. "O-oh, yeah.." He quickly relocates them to the chairs armrests and Hwanhee moves to straddle him, bending over and sliding his hands onto his knees. He spreads them a little bit and bites his lip before they travel up to his shoulders and he knees up onto the chair, his thighs surrounding his hips as he lets himself sit on Changhyun.

Hwanhee squeezes his shoulders and tilts his head, giving him an innocent smile. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?" Hwanhee's comfortable, but he readjusts like he isn't to excuse his ass rutting down onto Changhyun's crotch.

He inhales ever so slightly, collecting his thoughts. "I guess...I've been really stressed lately."

"Ahhh, I can tell. Your shoulders are so tight." Hwanhee points out, and he doesn't doubt it. But there's something about the way he said it that sent Changhyun's mind somewhere else. "It's going to be okay, cause.." Hwanhee leans in closer so that his lips are near Changhyun's ear, ready to whisper into it like the room is full. "You're gonna let me dance for you, right?" He can hear the smirk in his voice, and his cheeks warm up. 

Changhyun nods. "Yeah.." His voice low, thankful that it didn't break.

Hwanhee's tongue comes out to flick over Changhyun's earring. "Fuck, you sound hot." His curse enunciated. Hwanhee giggles playfully, sending a wave of arousal throughout Changhyun's entire body. This boy was alcohol, and Changhyun was ready to get trashed. Hwanhee squeezes into his shoulders one more time before wrapping his arms around Changhyun's neck and pulling himself flush against him, grinding his crotch foreword into his lower stomach. 

"A-ah, I didn't expect you to be so.."

"Young? Doesn't that just make it better?" Hwanhee teases. "Or did you mean attractive?" He ruts down into him again, and the inhale from Changhyun is more noticeable this time. 

"I was going to say attractive, I was surprised."

"I think someone like me fits with someone like you perfectly." One of his hands come down to trail a finger across Changhyun's bottom lip and over to his jaw, tracing down it's construct before running down the side of his neck. "Someone so damn sexy themselves, I could barely wait to get on your lap." His hand trails down his chest, rubbing over his firm stomach before stopping over the front of his pants. "I'm just a little curious..." Hwanhee looks down to watch himself start palming Changhyun slowly, letting his mouth drop open to lick across his top lip. He feels Changhyun half hard and is thorough enough with his ministrations to catch the head of Changhyun's cock with his thumb, rubbing over it multiple times purposely. "I bet you're big." Changhyun lets out a low, short moan at that, denying himself the opportunity to thrust up into the youngers hand. Instead, he gives it everything he has to stay seating regularly and keep his hands still.

"Let's really get started." Like magic, a song fades in through a hidden speaker he couldn't pinpoint and Hwanhee backed up on his lap a bit, lifting himself onto his knees. His hands go from Changhyun's crotch to his own body, one of them rubbing across his lower stomach while the other is resting on his thigh, scarily docile. Changhyun doesn't know where to look, at his dangerous hand or his seductive expression, eyelids hooded and lips parted. He decided to follow his hand, watching as his fingers digged into the fabric of his tank tops and then creeping lower over it, quickly reaching it's hem. Hwanhee must have been reading Changhyun's mind, how he was telling him to lift up his tank top and take it off entirely. Hwanhee's hand returned to his stomach and pressed into it again, although this time, seeing his fingers dig into his own skin and leave temporary imprints made his mouth dry, Hwanhee has a really nice body. He was fit and toned but it wasn't too much, just Changhyun's type if he ever chose to admit he had one. Even Hwanhee's strong jaw and mature looking face, it was everything he looked for in a person. He wasn't sure if he could ever keep Hwanhee's face out of his mind now that he was humming as he pressed into his sides, it sounded like he was enjoying himself. "Did you ever imagine yourself coming to a place like this?" Hwanhee questioned, looking down at Changhyun to await his answer.

Changhyun let out a heavy sigh. "No, I-I can't say I have."

"Mmm. Do you dislike the idea of someone taking care of you, like i'm about to?" Hwanhee's smirk was evident in his voice and it's what made Changhyun look up.

"Umm, I've never been one to consider something like that."

"Ahhh, let me make a few guesses." Hwanhee decides. He angles his body foreword for a moment so the hand that was resting on his thigh could reach between his thighs and rub himself all too nonchalantly for Changhyun, his lips leaving the lightest of kisses on his cheek before straightening up again and smiling sweetly. Changhyun was captured by that smile, that must have been his charm. It was so inviting, like the fluffiness of his hair that he had just noticed now that the young boy was this close. Hwanhee made sure not to miss his eyes flicking up during his realization. One of his hands found his way into the back of his hair, messing it up a little bit to look more playful, another charm being his dimple, ingraining itself into his brain. "You have a tendency to overwork yourself..." Hwanhee finally starts. He tugs at his hair a little, making sure to look cute as he does so, before letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. He cocks his head to the side and Changhyun subconsciously licks his lips. "You don't go out much...prefer to stay at home and enjoy your own company..." The hand on Hwanhee's thigh rubs over to the front of his pants again, letting his fingers outline the discreet shape of his cock for Changhyun before biting his bottom lip as it slides down his leg and onto Changhyun's hip, wrapping around it's side and tightening. Only a little. "And you're usually shy, not the risk-taking type, right?"

Changhyun starts to feel the first hints of heat within his cheeks, feeling conflicted over how Hwanhee was able to guess his personality type so easily. He isn't sure if he feels embarrassed or just flustered, but Hwanhee's hand on his hip kept sliding up the side of his body a few inches, then going back to it's original place. "Yes.." It was extremely distracting. Changhyun looked down, only allowed to for a second or so before Hwanhee's other hand took Changhyun's chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting his head so they could make eye contact. 

"I hope you aren't embarrassed or anything, I like breaking people out of their shell." But part of Changhyun's embarrassment was this boy, because he felt so sexually desired and wanted by him.

"I'm okay." Changhyun fibs, and Hwanhee probably knows it. 

It seemed like the beat of the song got a little louder since it had started, it's thumping rhythm pairing with Hwanhee's hand sliding down the side of his neck, all the way down his body to grip into the other side of his hip, looking down at Hwanhee with interest to anticipate what he'd do next. Hwanhee used his grip as leverage to grind his ass down against Changhyun's crotch, biting his bottom lip to himself while he does it a second time before pushing himself back and off of Changhyun, both of his hands sliding down his legs as he sits on his own spread thighs on the ground in front of him with such fluidity. His hands stop at his knees to start pushing them apart more, as slowly as the music bleeding into their eardrums is as the tempo changes to something more intense and less showy, the perfect time for Hwanhee to click his tongue to make sure Changhyun was paying full attention. "You have some pretty nice friends, went through a lot to source me out." Hwanhee said as he laid his cheek on the inside of Changhyun's knee. Keeping his wide smile on the attractive boy above him, he began to bounce on his thighs slightly, feeling the song hot inside his body.

"You're probably really popular.." Changhyun's arousal eating up the sight someone on the floor.

"You're right about that. But, I mean..." Hwanhee moved his head farther between the others thighs, angling his head so that he could lay a thick kiss over the seam of Changhyun's tight black jeans. "I'm even more excited to be here now that I've seen my customer, someone as sexy as you coming to me isn't common." Hwanhee's arms are now wrapped around the underside of Changhyun's thighs to hold them apart, pushing his face even a little closer to Changhyun's crotch, his eyes obviously staring at the slight bulge in front of him before looking back up at Changhyun, acting all innocent like he didn't think he'd be caught. Changhyun swallowed thickly, feeling like he hasn't all day, taking an extra long blink and a soft scrunch of his eyes before meeting back to where Hwanhee was at. His position was semi-permanent, his lips dragging across the denim, kissing above and below the seam. Sometimes he let his eyes close and he'd get really into it, and sometimes he's keep his eyes on Changhyun to watch him nibble the inside of his lip or tap his fingers on the chairs armrests. All of which empowered Hwanhee, feeding him, and making him enjoy wrecking his ideal boy. 

He wouldn't move closer...would he? Changhyun's mind was accidentally racing when Hwanhee spoke so close to his almost full erection. "I really like your pants." He teased. "They're a little rough on my lips.." He trails off, his tongue coming out slowly to lick a small spot of the fabric quite delicately. And right after that, he closed his lips around the spot, kneading them into the inside of his thigh with more pressure than he started out with, making Changhyun's exhales come out wavering and uneven in pattern. Yet, Hwanhee moves deeper between his thighs, peppering kisses on the one he's been working on before stopping extremely close to Changhyun's growing heat. He places a single kiss against it and Changhyun's breath caught in his throat absolutely. Hwanhee smirked dangerously, looking deep into Changhyun's dark eyes, holding his gaze while he pressed his lips against the bulge and kissed again, Changhyun's tongue quickly darting to the corner of his mouth to hold back the sound he felt like he needed to make. Though he never looked away, which intrigued Hwanhee and all of his little ideas. It prompted him to bite his bottom lip and angle his head, flipping his hair to the side as he tests Changhyun's likes; a topic he hasn't gotten into yet but figured now would be a good time to start investigating. Hwanhee let his bottom lip stick to Changhyun's pants after leaving a slow kiss lower down from where his cock would be, the material holding his skin perfectly for what he intended to show. He tightened his fingers on top of the others thighs to win a soft moan from Changhyun because he probably forgot they were even there and curled his tongue over the corner of his top lip before smiling angelically, pushing the fact that he was such a contradiction. "Do you like looking at my mouth?"

What could Changhyun do but nod. Hwanhee giggled and lifted himself up onto his knees, letting his body fawn over Changhyun's as his hands took their new position of lightly covering over his wrists. He took note of Changhyun's hoodie, baggy enough for him to take a small bite into and show his beautiful set of teeth before sitting up straight and leisurely leaning in towards Changhyun's mouth. To which, honestly, he couldn't help but look down at. "That's right. Do you want to kiss me?" Changhyun nodded again. "Tell me, make me proud."

"Yes." Changhyun pushes out, wanting nothing more than to make this boy proud, impress him, whatever it took to keep him interested, he didn't care if it sounded rushed. But Hwanhee did. He felt the desperation no matter how minuscule it might have been, taking almost all of his willpower to push himself away from Changhyun to stand up while moving his hips like soft liquid to circle around to the back of the chair. Hwanhee made sure to let his hands drag up Changhyun's chest and over his shoulder as he did so to have them holding the base of his neck, pointer fingers and thumbs teasing the beginnings of wrapping around it. Goosebumps involuntarily rose upon the back of Changhyun's neck and Hwanhee rubbed into them with his thumbs, urging Changhyun's mouth to drop open and his eyes to close as well as tip his head back a little bit. "Do you think i'm pretty?" Hwanhee was great at creating a waterfall of reactions, Changhyun's answer coming out a lot more diligently. 

"..Y-yes."

Hwanhee hums. "Pretty enough for you?" Changhyun's hands tighten into fists on the armrests of the comfortable chair.

"O-of course."

Changhyun felt two of Hwanhee's fingers travel diagonally up his neck to a familiar spot under his chin to push his head back a little bit more, He bends over and hovers his mouth over Changhyun's, making his heart beat a little faster at the thirsted for proximity, even able to feel Hwanhee's calm breaths. Hwanhee sticks out his tongue and lets it drag over Changhyun's bottom lip, gently pulling it away from the other before licking over it one more time, smiling and swiftly leaning over to kiss his cheek, secretly denying Changhyun again of what he wanted to continue his seductive dance in front of him again. Right after that, he strode back to his original place with both of his hands hugging his own sides, them making their journey down his abdomen, crossing over each other before sliding to his hips. Hwanhee didn't forget to hook his thumbs into his front most belt loops and tug down a little, exposing further the beautiful 'v' of his toned stomach. He was almost able to feel the strong stare of Changhyun following the lines down, tasting his body with his eyes. So Hwanhee took one of his perfect hands and traced all of the alluring lines and dips in plain sight. "I wonder...does this make you wanna touch me?" As much as he likes touching himself, having someone this attractive at his mercy was something he wanted to milk for all he could, so he made the rare decision to allow the sexy boy sitting in his chair more privileges. He'll allow touches, kisses, maybe something more. But right now..."Would it make you feel better if I told you that I..wanted you to touch me?"

Changhyun actually chuckled, for the first time tonight. It was soft, but it was a release of exasperated sighs he's been needing to let out anyway. But wow, what a question. "That would make me feel more confident about it."

"Yeah?" Hwanhee steps closer, vaguely swaying his hips from side to side. "Is my body taunting you well?" Before letting Changhyun actually reply, he turned himself around with a suave attitude and smooth movements to show off his tight ass in the even tighter pants he was wearing. Changhyun, being in the state he was in, could have sworn he almost drooled when Hwanhee's arms lifted above his head while he started to roll his body in waves to send Changhyun off into a filthy whirlpool, bending over to a small degree and arching his back so his backside would look even more attractive while he danced. He couldn't tell if the song had changed or if it was just the vibe it gave off, Hwanhee coming off as extra professional because of how well he sinks into each atmosphere. Hwanhee could also hear the sound of the other shifting in the chair. He knows the sound all to well, so it came as no surprise when he felt a pair of hands, finally feeling him for themselves. One of Changhyun's hands slid onto his hip while the other rested on the side of his thigh, Changhyun whispering a low "fuck" as Hwanhee hummed in what only sounded like pleasure to him. "Tighter." Hwanhee purred, closing his eyes unknown to Changhyun as he continued to move his hips in sync with the music that absorbed into all four walls around them. Changhyun tightened his grip, that's for sure, but he also slid his hand a little further to the front of Hwanhee's body and down as well, slipping the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of his leather-like pants. Then his other hand slid back and squeezed the back of Hwanhee's cute thigh, doing the same to his ass cheek once it reached there. "It feels so much better when you're the one touching me. You know i'm...doing something special for you?" Hwanhee reminded him, sounding a bit breathless himself. 

"I'm fucking honoured, trust me." Changhyun assured, his voice coming out as ragged as he'd expect it to. He tried to digest what he saw earlier by leaning foreword a little more and doing something he wouldn't do in a million years. Yet here he is, sinking his teeth into the back of a hot strippers pants, right at the waistband, finding enough courage in himself to moan as he has the fabric in his mouth. 

"You sound so excited.." Hwanhee points out, his pride bursting through his chest as Changhyun felt the second pang of embarrassment hit him, tugging at Hwanhee's pants before letting them go. He was clearly getting a little bit too excited, his grip on Hwanhee's ass becoming softer while his other hand over his lower stomach became more firm, his own fingertips using his privilege to press into him. Hwanhee let out a shaky exhale but quickly regained composure, taking a few steps back to encourage Changhyun properly into his seat and place his hands on his knees, sitting on top of him, making sure that his ass is right over his crotch. Hwanhee then takes it upon himself to grind down into the hard cock that he's suspected this whole time, laying and tipping his head back at the feeling of it press against him. His eyes are closed while he does so a second time, though he decides to bring an arm up and wrap his hand around the back of Changhyun's neck so he can study how his body moves so nicely for him, right on him. "Want me to tell you what I think?" Hwanhee asks quietly since he doesn't need to speak any louder than a whisper really. Any response he was expecting was delayed however, because Hwanhee lifted his hips, showing off the half hardness in his own pants as he strategically moves himself a little higher and then ground down on Changhyun's clothed cock again, his head now on Changhyun's shoulder to pick up on his strangled breathing even better. It was the reason for his staring and his stunned self, unable to believe that his dancer was getting as aroused as he was, all because he found him attractive enough. Part of Changhyun wanted to hide his face for a second, but a bigger part of him wanted everything he could get from this young boy.

"Y-yeah.." Changhyun spoke out in a low, husky tone.

"How about you put your hands on my thighs and make me?" He replies teasingly, gracing Changhyun with that irresistible smirk before pushing his ass down into him again, provoking him with an extra "huh?" Changhyun's cock almost twitches before his eyebrows knit and he mutters out a strangled "god" as his hands find Hwanhee's legs, rubbing up the sides of his thighs firmly before resting on the tops of them. 

"Not quite." Hwanhee chuckles, biting his reddened thick bottom lip while watching Changhyun's pleasant hands move over the expanse of his thighs slowly, firmly rubbing up and down once or twice before one hand slides to his inner thigh and upwards, the other coming up past his pelvis to feel his faintly jutting hipbone press back into his palm. But then he lets it travel back down to the front of Hwanhee's pants and he palms at his bulge, unintentionally turning his head ever so slightly towards Hwanhee's so that his needy breaths roll out right onto his cheek. Hwanhee lets out a small whine, and Changhyun's hand doesn't shy away. He uses his fingers to brush over all the right places for Hwanhee, his other hand constricting around his inner thigh to create sweet pressure and makes himself moan into the youngers ear, feeling euphoric from feeling him like this. "I-I think I need a little taste of you." Hwanhee admits, honestly unsure if that was his true intention at this point. Changhyun's hand pleasuring him was more amazing than he originally speculated.

"Are we..are we allowed to kiss?" Changhyun asked carefully.

"No, but i'm doing something special for you, remember?" Changhyun smiles and nods, nuzzling into his fluffy hair as he palms at Hwanhee's hard on sensually "Y-you should thank me." Hwanhee tells him. It wasn't a demand, but it was obvious that he wanted to hear it. 

"Thank you Hwanhee." Changhyun complies, the words rolling off his tongue easily somehow. Changhyun kisses the side of his head into his hair and Hwanhee lifts his hips again only to grind them down on Changhyun so he'd moan directly into his ear with the rough voice that rings throughout his eardrums like a wake up call. 

"Say it again. Louder." He more so demands this time, his eyebrows knitting when Changhyun released a sigh of preparation.

"Th-thank you, Hwan-ahhh..f-fuck.." Changhyun cuts himself off with a strong moan. The sly boy had ground down once more as well as raking what nails he had up Changhyun's thigh, surely leaving a memory on them for him to marvel over when he left. Hwanhee knew he had to end this soon, he couldn't cum here. Hwanhee slowly straightened up on his lap, arching his back again and pushing his ass against his impressive front before standing up somewhat abruptly to turn around and lean back down with both hands supporting himself on the chairs armrests, his lips close to a panting Changhyun's lips, who had sat up nicely as well. They stared at each other in a thick, stimulating silence for a few moments before Hwanhee's eyes dropped to the others lips, closing the space between them to capture Changhyun's lips in a perfect, full kiss that he could bet money on being overdue, whining immediately when Changhyun responded and kneaded his lips against his. Hwanhee's mind was sent reeling from feeling how soft and enticing his lips were, he feels like he held out for so long even though it's been the most average amount of time. He tilted his head to the side to get at him with a better angle, nipping once at Changhyun's plump bottom lip before letting out a disappointed mewl because of the fact that they had to stop and he pulled himself away. Changhyun looked the most fuckable out of any person he's ever seen and it made his stomach growl with hunger for him and only him, but he found himself reaching into his back pocket for his trusty business card. 

"I'm..god damn i'm so sorry I have to leave you like this." He looks down at his personal business card for a moment before returning with his thoughts. "If I had it my way, you'd be fucking me in that chair right now but, that can't happen. So..um...here." Hwanhee sticks out his hand quickly and offers his card, feeling strangely nervous despite everything the two had just done. Changhyun reaches out and takes it from a cute, slightly worried boy, and puts it into his hoodie's pocket without even looking at it, happiness welling up inside him. "Uhh, please contact me. I'd like to spend a full night with you. Of course that's only if you're-

"I'm interested." Changhyun cuts him off, smiling warmly. 


End file.
